Awakened
by Akatsukisgirl11
Summary: "You and I are the same. Like we were meant for each other." He entwined their hands together, offering her an affectionate smile. Their foreheads pressed together in bliss. "I don't want to fight this feeling any longer." During Game, Female Avatar/Raven x (to be revealed in future chapters), and Male Avatar/Robin x (to be revealed in future chapters).
1. Prologue: Amnesia

**A/N: **Okay, there's a lot to explain about this story. I should begin with the fact that this is going to be a multi-chapter story. Next, there are two avatars, Robin and Raven. I wanted them to be different than the regular avatar in the game. I know that there are other stories with twins or siblings, but I have not read any of them. So if this story has parallels to those, I apologize. Also, the two siblings will not have a specific pairing mentioned. You'll have to stick around to find out who will be with them. I'd also like to thank Bartholomew Kamiro for being my beta for this story! He taught me so much about action scenes and grammar! Without his help, I don't think I would have the courage of publishing this. So, thank you BK! =3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from Fire Emblem Awakening.

* * *

Darkness hung over the female's eyes, misting her vision as she glanced back and forth at her surroundings. A purple flame in the middle of the room served as the only light. Behind the flame sat a wide, stone throne sculpted with an animal with wings, like a dragon. Pillars lined the room, supporting the ceiling's weight as they went on for what seemed to be miles. The floor was covered in a myriad of colors, all swirled together around the throne. Her mind felt as though it was swimming about, unsure if there was something she was supposed to remember. The question she should've asked herself was "where on earth am I?" Yet when she went to speak, no noise came from her pale lips.

As she stepped forward, a figure appeared in her line of sight from the fire. Narrowing her eyes, she squinted, nearing the person who stood before her. The person was exactly the same height as her. They were similar to her physically except for the blood red eyes that stared at her emptily. She tried to reach out to the familiar woman, a disturbing laugh, dark and insensitive rang through the air. Then, in a vivid smoke struck between them. When it cleared, the woman was gone. She was all alone.

"Chrom, we have to do something." A girl's voice rang, causing the brunette to groggily awaken.

"What do you propose we do?" This time it was a male who talked, though she couldn't determine if he was referring to her.

The girl answered with a confused stutter. "I...I dunno." It was then that her big blue eyes opened, bleary at first, and then focused on the two figures before her. One was a tall blunette with short hair and well-toned muscles. The other person was a shorter girl, probably in her teens, who had long blonde tresses in pigtails. Both were dressed in bits of armor, confusing her thoroughly.

She glanced up at the two siblings, blue eyes in a daze. It was difficult for her to process who was in front of her and what they were trying to say as they communicated with her.

The two each took a huge intake of breath, bending down further to stare at her more closely. "I see you're awake now," the handsome male said in a strong voice. She could not recognize him no matter how hard she tried. It was like she had never seen another human before.

"Hey there," the girl greeted, causing the her to hazily stare at her now. The blonde then gave a nervous laugh at the silence from the girl lying in the grass. Apparently, an amnesiac could not be amused easily.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," the man informed, a nod from his sister following suite. "Give me your hand." He extended a gloved hand to her, in which she held hers out too. The peculiar pattern on the back of her hand distracted her for a second, making her furrow her brows in bewilderment.

The man took her hand, a tingling feeling rising in her chest as she was lifted off her lying state. Another man, taller and covered in a light azure armor took note of her dizzy figure almost tumbling against his lord.

"Thank you, Chrom," she whispered, clutching her throbbing forehead. She looked up to the shocked faces of the three strangers, and stuttered. "What? Did I say something wrong?" The more their eyes were upon her, the more anxious she got.

"How do you know milord's name?" the protective man questioned, standing in front of the siblings in a guard-like stance. "How do you know of him?" he repeated, this time more stern.

She blinked, unsure of what to say or do. "I-I don't know any of you… I apologize, but I've never seen your faces before."

The lord pushed gently past the knight and held out his hand for her to shake. "Well, since you somehow already know my name, might I know yours?" The girl paused at his question. What was her name? She couldn't remember anything besides the vision before these folks found her.

"I…I have no idea…" she answered. Chrom let his hand fall to his waist and rest upon the pommel of his sword.

The girl gasped. "I've heard of this! This is called amnesia! We have to help her, Chrom." She went to walk to the amnesiac, but tumbled into the grass around them. "What the…?"

Lying in the plain along with the strange girl was a man with short hair. He wore a similar cloak as hers, slightly wrinkled from lying on the gound. His eyes opened to reveal a chocolate hue, staring at the female who had fallen atop of him. He sat up, leaning on his arms for support as Lissa was sprawled out on his lap. "Who are you? Where am I?" he asked in a choked voice, glancing about with a puzzled expression.

"I'd like to know the same," the other girl mumbled before turning to catch the new person's gaze. They stared at each other, recognizing the other almost instantly. "Robin!" she called out. She did recall her older brother, even if she didn't remember anything else.

"Raven? What are we doing here?" He focused his stare on the others. "I expect some answers now." It seemed that he too suffered from amnesia and only remembered Raven.

Lissa got up from his lap with the help of the knight. "Thank you, Frederick. Well, you're in Ylisse. Haven't you ever heard of it?"

The two glanced at them with faces glowering at the girl. Of course they had never heard of it. They couldn't even remember their own name by themselves, nor knew anyone but their sibling. "No," Raven answered bluntly.

Frederick stepped forth in a protective manner in front of Chrom and Lissa, shielding them from view. "It seems a bit convenient for Raven to know my lord's name, yet you both feign amnesia on the land you are currently in."

"But it's the truth," Raven interjected as she helped Robin stand. She only made it to Frederick's chest, proving that she was physically tiny compared to the intimidating man. Her long bangs cascaded into her eyes, making her growl and flick them away. Frederick smirked. If she was trying to be scary, it wasn't making any impact on him. Robin felt a wave of anger rush through him at how his sister was being treated by Frederick.

"Still, Frederick, we just can't leave them here, alone and without memory." Chrom jumped in, convincing his knight to be more lenient on the siblings.

Frederick crossed his arms, straightening his form. "I am only persuading you to take caution. I fear that my premonition is correct, milord. Speaking of which, Robin sure has an elaborate taste in swords."

Chrom extended his hand to Robin. "Give it here." Robin was hesitant in handing it over, but eventually gave in after his sister nodded. Chrom had no idea that Robin still kept a tome under his cloak, strapped to his side for easy transporting.

"Right. Well, then we could at least take you two to the town nearby and settle things there, alright?" Chrom concluded, causing Robin and Raven to exchange grimances.

"We don't have a choice, do we? No say, no nothing?" Raven objected.

"Calm yourself. We shall hear your side of the story the second we get there. Come," Chrom then stretched his hand out to her. She took it, her other hand stealing her brother's larger ones.

The supposed short walk to the town felt like forever for the two siblings. They had Frederick flanking them, making it impossible to flee even if they wanted to. Yet, Raven felt more safe with Chrom nearby. Robin, however, was fretting about possible consequences that they could be put under for being at a loss of memories. When the group of five took a second to catch their breaths, Robin spoke up.

"Are you going to make us be your prisoners?" he begrudingly asked, not looking forward to an answer.

Chrom attempted to stiffle a laugh at the poor, worried man. "No. Once we find that you two aren't a threat to Ylisse, you'll be free to go. Though, you wouldn't have had easier tiddings if criminals found you."

"Hold on, let me get this straight...You said you are Shepherds, right? You tend sheep...in full armor?"

"It's a dangerous occupation, just ask Frederick the Wary," Chrom answered, urging them to continue. The break ended too quickly for Raven, who inwardly groaned.

"This title I wear with pride." Frederick bowed to Chrom. "I have to tend to the precautions of this group, otherwise, wolves could be led into the group. I have a desire to trust you, but I cannot."

Robin then understood Frederick's motives for always sticking to Chrom's side. "I see."

"We're almost to the town, so-" Chrom started, but was interrupted by his sister.

"Chrom, look! The town!" Liss cried, pointing at the nearby town that was up in smoke, flames dancing on the architechture. The town was in disarray; people running away as fast as possible while screaming about the bandits attacking. "Damn it, the town is ablaze! The brigands must have done this. Frederick, Lissa! Quickly! We have to help!" Chrom motioned to hurry, but Frederick halted him.

"Milord, what about these two?"

"They can wait!"

Lissa, clearly agitated by Chrom and Frederick's lack of haste, shouted for them to hurry up. The trio ran off, leaving the two siblings alone to dwell on what was going on. They glanced at each other, then Robin tried to holler.

"Wait, what about...Ooh..." He focused his gaze on the ground in deep thought. There was the option of leaving with Raven and never seeing those people again. But they took his sword, so that would mean that there would be less means of defending themselves against bandits. He finally made up his mind as Raven was thinking about following them. "Okay, Raven, let's-" He turned to see her running after Chrom and the others. "Are you kidding me?! Raven, get back here this instant!"

"No, I want to fight alongside them! They are our only chance at getting help," she yelled. Robin took a split second to figure out what he was going to do before he ran after her. Once he caught up with her, he stopped her in her tracks. "As long as you stay out of danger, I'll help you. If you get hurt-"

"You'll murder whoever did the deed. Okay, let's go now." She tugged on his arm, making him compelled to move faster.

At the outskirts of town, Chrom and Frederick had their weapons facing toward the enemy's direction. Lissa stood a few steps back at a safe distance, preparing to assist if one of them got a bleeding wound. The majority of the gang were littering the heart of the town, still wreaking havoc on civilians as well as clearing stands for thieving. The brigands also were prepared for a fight, laughing evily as they advanced closer to the Shepherds.

"Chrom, wait," Robin spoke dryly as he ran up to the group, tome in hand. Raven came later, staying near the back where Frederick watched her curiously.

Chrom narrowed his eyes at the presence. "Robin, why did you follow us?"

Robin clutched the thunder tome in his hands, clenching his teeth. "I'm not sure myself. But I can't just leave you guys to fight them alone. I know how to fight, I'm not sure about Raven. If you'll have me partake in the fight, I shall do my best."

Chrom nodded. "Of course! There's a strength in numbers. Just promise to stay close. That goes for Raven too." He glanced at the female who was eying the scene with fear. Chrom tossed the bronze sword to her feet and she hurried to pick it up correctly.

"This is a kill or be killed battle, Robin and Raven. There is no way of salvation through this fight. You either leave it to your weapon or be face down in the dirt," Frederick informed, climbing atop of his brown stallion.

Frederick charged forward. He dispatched the first bandit with a single thrust of his silver lance. The bandit's partner tried to slip past and ambush Lissa but was stopped short when Chrom suddenly planted his sword in the man's chest. He looked to Raven, who wielded a sword and followed Frederick with a worried expression. She didn't have a single idea how to fight with a sword. Maybe somewhere she had learned to, but it didn't come to her currently. Robin advanced forward, just behind one of the stands that stood in the way.

"So you know magic, Robin?" Chrom inquired as he moved beside him. He mentally promised himself that he would keep Robin safe, as long as Frederick kept Raven and Lissa in one piece.

"I think so. I guess I should see if I do," Robin answered. Chrom gave him a cautious look as he stepped away from the anxious Robin.

"Perhaps I should keep my distance from you until we both are sure that you know magic..."

Robin turned to him, shaking his head. He had his arms out in defense, hoping to placate the bluenette from fretting over his own well-being. "No, no. I think I can control it. Why else would I have it?" Chrom's facial expression did not change as Robin then muttered to himself. "Now how do I do this again?" Since the first man was right in front of the stand, Robin murmured a spell and sent lightning crashing into the man's diaphragm. Chrom thanked the gods that Robin wasn't on the other side fighting him.

The enemy realized that these were no ordinary foes. One lunged at Raven, finding her too weak to be able to retaliate. She couldn't fight back, she just didn't have it in her. She could hardly feel the red liquid trickle down her arm. The man was preparing to strike again. Robin lent a hand with a lightning blast, silencing the myrmidon.

Chrom was attacked next, an bronze axe almost slamming into his shoulder until he deflected it. He then took this opening to stab the man in the gut, a rasping breath the last thing that the fighter could muster. "Well, this is a bit of a challenge. Is anyone hurt?" he called out.

"Raven's wounded," Robin immediately called out. Raven sunk to her knees as Lissa ran to help her. She could not remember feeling pain like this before in her life. This was foreign to her body.

Lissa ran up to Raven, waving her staff at the wounded area. Raven's pants for breath eased, and she nodded to Lissa in thanks before running off to join Frederick as he whacked a man in the chest, ending his life immediately. Robin utilized his magic on felling the axe-wielding enemy while Chrom finished off the mage nearby.

The enemy regrouped at the center of the town in a brisk fashion. Robin went to his sister, checking to make sure she was faring well. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm fine now. I'll trade you places. Frederick has made no hint of protecting me. He might be a bit more worthy of fighting alongside you." Raven wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead. Her breathing had gone back to normal and she wasn't struggling to move any longer.

"Fine, just go with Chrom. He'll protect you, I'm sure of it." Robin patted her shoulder, then ran off to join Frederick and Lissa while Raven trailed behind Chrom.

"Chrom," she lightly called, rousing his attention on her.

"What's wrong?" He moved toward her, keeping a fair distance in case she would be uncomfortable.

"It's weird. I can see what's going on and size up an enemy before I even face him..."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I studied this before. I can understand the flow of battle, how the enemy might strike. I can see how the battle will progress." She felt her head, then shook it off. "Look at me babbling away...My apologies, Chrom."

"No, this could provide us use now and in the future. That's an amazing talent, Raven."

Raven's eyes widened at the attention she was receiving. "Well, thank you."

"Just don't rush into danger now. We can't have you or your brother get hurt."

She felt the need to laugh at his uneasiness. "Don't worry about us. We have lasted this long, so we can see victory through."

He smiled her way. "Thank you for risking your life for a stranger like me."

"Are you referring to us or you?" She flashed him a more relaxed smile, even in the midst of battle.

He chuckled deeply. "You're right. Perhaps it is both of us who should be grateful for meeting. Thanks again."

Turning to the next enemy, she attempted to side-swipe him, but failed when he countered and knocked her off her feet. Robin then progressed forth, finishing the enemy with his magic power. "Thanks," she murmured. He nodded in return. Noticing that the leader of the gang of thugs was left for the taking, she signaled for Chrom to come to her. He rushed to her side, anxious for what she was going to have him perform.

There was a few seconds to decide on whether or not this would work, but she voiced it anyway. "Okay, the leader is right here. He wields an axe. Your sword and mine should take him down. He wouldn't be able to move fast enough to compete with us because he has a limp in his left leg. That injury probably took place when he was younger. So I will pretend to strike his right knee, while you can take him down by his left. I suggest using a slicing method, not a stabbing one."

She cared about was his opinion of her. She desired him to trust her even though they have just met. She proved that she would not harm Ylisse by fighting for them, what more should there be for him to like her? Chrom being completely soundless didn't help her emotions any. After a moment of silence and hesitation, he asked, "Are you sure it's going to work? Stabbing would work quicker and better."

"What kind of question is that? I wouldn't voice it if it wasn't going to work." She glanced at him with panicky blue eyes. What if her plan would backfire and she would risk all there lives and innocent beings as well?

"You don't seem so confident about it," he said. "You're basically using yourself as bait."

"That's the point. We don't have much of an other option, Chrom. Just do it."

He was quiet again before saying, "Alright. This better work."

They didn't have much time to think, only act, as the leader threw his axe at Chrom. He backed out of its way, not causing any casualties. Time for her to move. She ran towards him, getting low, like she was going to strike his right backed away when he hit her with the hand axe, not doing enough damage for her blood to be spilled. Robin called out in distress, unsure if she gotten hurt or not. She ducked out of the way just in time for Chrom to dive past her.

Chrom then slammed his sword into the man's knee. He gave out a weak grunt before falling to the ground, unable to get back up. Chrom lowered the blade on the man's chest, ending his life instantly.

The sight before Raven was as new as it was unsettling. There were enemy men on the ground, dead from a few minutes ago. She panted heavily, realizing that this was not just a battle. She was responsible for their deaths even if she didn't kill anyone. They didn't deserve this fate. She had no other choice than to accept that it was the right thing for them to do.

Robin darted to his sister, checking her for any wounds on her outer body. She shied away from him, still shaky from her first fight, that she knew of. Robin understood his sister's distress and decided that it wasn't best to interrogate his sister on the previous happenings. "Okay, that seems to be the last of them."

"Lucky for the town that we were close by," Lissa spoke, catching up to them with Frederick at her heels. "Robin, you were amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that?"

He gave the smaller female a small shrug. "I'm not sure."

Chrom stood near Raven, his hands near her in case she would faint. Yet she made no sign of falling. "You two aren't helpless, that's for sure."

"This calls for an explanation on how you two came here," Frederick added, his wary state unhindered during the skirmish.

"Look, I understand why you're so keen on getting answers from us, but that doesn't mean I can tell you things I don't know. We have told you all that we know, even when we remembered some of our memories." Robin stuffed his hands in his pockets, an unnerving feeling in his stomach from the knight's distrust.

Chrom then said, "I feel that these two are almost worthy of our trust." Raven glanced up at him with hopeful eyes. His words had her partially recover from her wave of dizziness. "We could use their minds for the Shepherds. We can use their help when we have these type of clashes springing up frequently all over Ylisse." Did Chrom really have trust in them, or was he just stating it for the sake of others?

"Thank you, Chrom," Raven sputtered nervously. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

"So, Robin, Raven, will you do us the honor of joining the Shepherds?" Chrom asked.

_Should we, Robin?_ Raven thought to herself as Robin pondered over the situation.


	2. Chapter 1: Practice Makes Trust

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. As you can see, this has absolutely nothing to do with the main plot. I must say, I feel a bit proud of this. Yet this is short compared to the last chapter. A lot of things have been going on, making this more harder to write. I've already decided on who should be with Raven and Robin. This chapter is more focused on Raven's point of view. Robin will have his own moments, probably in the near future. I thank Bartholomew Kamiro for his assistance again. I hope you all like it. =D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story.

* * *

Stars dotted the sky past the enormous trees, dismissing the darkness that surrounded Raven. Clouds flitted along the sky, covering the stars momentarily before swiftly moving onto the next one. The trees were worn with slashes from Chrom's sword and Frederick's lance from training that morning. The earth was soft beneath her, the grass lightly tickling her skin as she lay there silently. Her aqua orbs lingered on the tree's leaves. She quietly studied a different tree's leaves, comparing the two. Her cloak rested nearby, no longer hiding her tiny frame. A light breeze blew across her body, causing a shiver to inch down her spine. She felt compelled to reach for her odd cloak, but decided against it.

Raven pondered on trivial things for awhile, settling on an argument that occupied her mind as of late. A prominent frown made its way on her face as she sat up. What was she going to do with herself now that she was in the Shepherds? Robin seemed to be more at home with the Shepherds each passing day. She remembered seeing him joking with Chrom like the two were age-old friends. She didn't really associate herself with any of the members, adding to their suspicion of her. She wanted to be able to freely chat with them about little things. It's not like she didn't want to share silly jokes and simple conversations; she couldn't bring herself to speak to Chrom, or even the bubbly Lissa.

She was a failure in her own eyes. After that pathetic display of trying to stay alive during the fight at the town, she was surprised that she was even offered a place in the Shepherds. Of course Chrom would just insist she had a place after her tactical suggestions in the last battle. What good was that though if she couldn't even defend herself? She basically cowered at the sight of the enemy and got incredibly sick once the clash had ended. Chrom probably wouldn't want to be around her after that display.

She didn't want to cry. She knew there was no point, yet she was so frustrated that she couldn't stop a few from slipping down her cheeks. Covering her face with her hands, she took a long breath. She didn't hear the footsteps as they neared her figure. She jumped at the voice that spoke.

"Raven, what are you doing this far away from camp?" It was Chrom's voice.

She quickly removed her hands from her face, thankful that the darkness covered her increasing blush and tear-struck cheeks. Trying to distract herself from the humiliation of being caught in the act, she messed mindlessly with the cuff of her sleeve. "What are _you_ doing this far from the camp?" she objected, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He laughed. "Easy there, Raven. Robin was searching like a madman for you and I figured I'd lend the poor man a hand before he passed out."

"Good to know!" she squeaked. She was just thinking about him and he pops in a second after. She made no signal of moving from her position and neither did Chrom. He just curiously stared at her as she gazed at her lap, shivering from the unwanted attention. "Do you need something else?"

"Yeah. Why haven't you been speaking to the others lately? This is the most I've heard you talk since when we first met," he claimed. "Robin's doing fine with us. I figured you were shy, but it seems you are avoiding us."

She huffed. "Who would want to talk to some coward who can't fight properly?"

"Everyone's a bit scared when they fight their first battle. Even Lissa struggles with it occasionally, but that doesn't mean she's worthless or not worth talking to. In fact, she's just as important as Frederick or myself." He handed her the cloak once he noticed her shivering. She wrapped it around her body, still not looking Chrom in the eye.

"You're just saying that." she muttered, causing the direct man to pause. "You found us lying there, with weapons, with one that knows how to fight and the other who can devise tactical advantages. I'm sure the only reason you recruited us was to keep Ylisse safe. You wouldn't know if we could turn on you. That's why you don't trust us."

"Are those your thoughts or the tactician in you speaking?" Raven didn't make any response, prompting a sigh from the young lord. "You fought with us to save those innocent people. There aren't many that would risk their lives as you and your brother did and that says something to me. I may not be a tactician, but I know that someone who is willing to put their life on the line like that is an ally and worthy of at least some measure of trust." He waited for a response and when he didn't get one, turned to leave.

As Chrom was walking away, Raven scrambled on her feet. "Chrom," she called. He turned to her, his full attention on her tiny form and hesitant composure. "Can you train me?"

He smiled warmly. "I suppose so. Be prepared to wake up at dawn."

"Taken care of," she said with a small smile. He flashed her his own grin before heading back to camp.

She lingered there for a minute, not wanting to make it seem like she was being escorted back to Robin like she had done a crime. As Raven slowly walked, she dwelled on what would take place tomorrow. Frederick would most likely be there to give out pointers, or insults. It depended on if he was a morning person or not. Chrom would be there, especially ready to give her training on how to utilize a sword. Lissa wouldn't. Raven knew that the childish girl liked to sleep in, similar to Robin in the morning.

As she neared the campsite, Robin was there, a relived expression on his face from seeing Raven fully intact. He motioned for her to hurry up. She quickened her pace so she could reach him and listen to what he would address tonight.

They exchanged a few words of how their day went. Robin stated that he practiced his thunder magic. Raven simply explained that she took time to organize her thoughts. With uncertainty, Robin dismissed her depressing attitude, calling it a night. He opened the tent flap, allowing her to enter before following her inside.

At the brink of dawn, where the sunlight radiated through the tent opening. Raven slid her cloak on her shoulders, tying it together in a rush. She had full expectations for how she wanted the day to go. She silently walked out from the tent, trying not to wake Robin from his precious sleep. As she stepped out of her sleeping quarters, she almost ran into Frederick.

She gasped when she made contact with his chest. Raven almost tumbled onto the ground if Frederick had not caught her. He only had time to grab her hand, so their hands were interlocked when she realized that she didn't get hurt.

Frederick exhibited a stoic expression as always. He lifted Raven back on her feet with ease. "A steady balance is essential, particularly when attacked head on, Raven. We'll have to work on that."

She nodded sheepishly, uncomfortable with his easygoing conversation. "Now come," Frederick said, motioning her to follow him.

"Were you going to wake me up?" she asked, biting her lip with her top front teeth.

"Yes. I didn't believe milord when he informed me of your early emergence. I was going to rouse you and your brother from sleep, until you rammed into my breastplate."

She took a second to glare at the nosy knight. _At least I'm fully awake now. Note to self, don't walk into him when he wears his armor._ She thought bitterly. There was probably going to be a bruise, but it wasn't her first concern. Training was a must. She had to learn to brave past her insecurities of fighting and give it her all. She would be part of the Shepherds, the ones who could save the innocent from trivial battles. Save her and Robin from starvation and loneliness.

As they were traveling to the training spot, she wanted to trail behind him to avoid unnecessary bouts of awkwardness, but he wouldn't have it. He then rambled on about the fact that the majority of battles are targeted from behind.

When they reached the training area, Chrom had already started on a couple repetitions with his Falchion. Frederick took out a wooden practice sword and tossed it to her. She nearly dropped the sword. She could feel her hands shaking with a mixture of nervousness and anticipation. With sweaty palms, she grasped of the blade similiar to how Chrom held his.

"You don't fare well with any other weapon, do you?" Chrom asked. "Do you have any experience with another weapon?"

She shook her head. "I barely know how to use a sword."

Frederick nodded. "Very well then. Since you currently have a sword in your possession, we'll focus on that for now. Maybe in due time you could learn a few other skills."

She wasn't going to bother to ask what they wanted her to do, yet curiosity was visible in her eyes as she waited for Frederick and Chrom to begin the lesson. Chrom motioned for her to join him. She gave a hesitant nod, steadied her breathing, and prepared herself for the training.

"Draw your sword," Chrom ordered.

She complied, holding the hilt of the blade with one hand. The problem was that Raven had it held like you would a dagger. Chrom made a mental note to remember how she held a sword. Raven, however, found it more comfortable holding it in this sort of fashion.

"First things first, we're going to need to fix how you're holding that thing," said Chrom.

Raven glanced down and didn't quite follow. What more was she supposed to do?

Chrom held up Falchion as an example. "Place your right hand near the top of the hilt and then rest your left near the bottom."

Raven copied his hands and saw him give her an approving nod. "All right. What next?" she asked eagerly. So far, so good.

"Glad to see you getting into this," said Chrom with a chuckle. "Give it a few practice chops to get the feel for it in your muscles. Make sure your grip stays firm but not tight."

She nodded and did as instructed. She then began to chop as Chrom instructed. Her muscles stung faintly. After the fifth chop she was feeling a lot more confident. It made sense. At this rate, she was sure she could learn to fight in no time.

"Good. On to the next lesson. What I want you to realize is that the enemy will not be still." Chrom started. "They will move with the best of their ability. You may have been right about the bandit leader's staggering movements, but that doesn't mean that he's completely immobile. But we're going to start with a target that won't be able to strike back." He pointed out in the distance, causing her curiousity to increase as Frederick was entering through some trees.

Frederick arrived with a makeshift training dummy in tow. From the attention to detail the knight had invested in it he must have spent at least half his sleeping hours working on it. He placed it firmly in the ground a few feet ahead of her. Chrom turned back to her. "All right, let's put your chop to the test. Hit it with everything you have."

Raven glanced at the two and back to the dummy. It seemed simple enough. All she had to do was follow the instructions and it shouldn't be a problem, right? She gripped the trainer as Chrom had instructed and raised the weapon overhead. She ran forward and brought the weapon down. Unfortunately the trainer hit the shoulder and rebounded, causing her to fall backwards. When she looked up at the dummy, it looked completely unharmed.

Raven anxiously gazed at Frederick and Chrom's faces, comparing both. Chrom had a hand covering his mouth, trying not to laugh. Then, she noticed that Frederick's expression hadn't changed, stoic as usual. _How rude!_ she whimpered.

"Well, it wasn't completely terrible." Raven's spirits brightened almost immediately. "Although your strike wouldn't have done any real damage, your footing leaves much to be desired, and your stance is all wrong."

_I'd like to see how he reacts if I do horrible,_ she sighed. The hand that wasn't holding onto her weapon was turned into a frustrated fist, then relaxed it in order to keep a calm composure.

"You made a good effort though," finished Frederick with a tiny smile.

Dumbfounded, Raven gave him a weak smile. "Good efforts don't count in battles."

"Astutely put. Let's begin with some basic stances." He stood still for a second, his fist to his lip in deep thought. When he finally decided, he glanced at her with chocolate eyes. "Hmm. Perhaps we should start with the earth stance. That's what basic myrmidon learn when they start out." She gave him a questioning look, showing him how she had no knowledge of it.

Frederick was patient with her, leading her through the motions smoothly with care. He had his hands on her shoulders, the first one to touch her like that besides her brother.

This whole training felt like a sign of his trust. Yet it still felt incomplete.

His fingers were gentle against the weak muscles. He told her to be in a crouched position, low to the ground as if she was apart of it. Her muscles were crying for a break. "Hold the sword with both hands," he started, watching her with benign orbs. "Now hold it below the waist." She complied, obeying his every command. "This is supposed to resemble a tree, providing you means of defending yourself and a vantage of striking most openings." He released her from his hold. "Try striking the dummy." He took a few steps back to insure his safety as she nodded.

Raven sprinted forward in her low crouch. She clutched the sword with all her might as she neared the training dummy. She stabbed it in its abdominal region, slashing it in a vertical motion so hard that it pierced the straw bag and the head. She lowered the blade in time to bring it to how Frederick told her the stance had it.

The patient man gave her a firm nod, notifying her that she did it correctly. "Good, now do it again." So began the long day ahead of her full of training and arm motions.

Chrom's eyes were on her throughout the entire training session. Raven could feel his intense stare, causing her to shiver in anticipation. Would he come to talk to her after the training? She hoped so. She didn't mean to leave it on such an unsettling note the previous night. He probably faked the grin just so she could be reassured. She gave it her all during the practice runs, so he could relax knowing that she would at least be able to defend herself in the midst of battle.

Frederick gave her a few exercises that she could do in the morning to prepare her for upcoming battles and training. He figured that stretching could improve her movement. As she turned to leave them, her aching muscles calling out for her to lie down, she could hear rushed footsteps behind her.

"Raven," he spoke softly. "I apologize for last night. I didn't mean to upset you. I was only giving you something to think about."

"It was the truth, Chrom. I had a right to hear your honesty and that is what you gave me. I'm happy that there is one of your beliefs that I can understand. I'll take your word that I am important in the Shepherds." She showed him a weak smile before limping away.

Traveling to her tent was the only thing on her mind. Food could wait until she could ease her tired bones. Tomorrow's training was going to be far more strenuous than what she experienced today.

When she reached her tent, she greeted her brother groggily. Robin gave her a suspicious look until he realized that she was out training. He had peeked a few times to make sure that he could trust Frederick and Chrom with Raven. "How was your day?" he asked causally.

"Tiring. How about yours?" She fell onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow.

"Disgusted. Lissa promised me a back massage and I get a frog pushed down my cloak." He glanced at her, who was already fast asleep with her face in the pillow. "Oh, Raven..." he chimed. He lifted her from the bed, shifting her correctly in his arms. Robin then placed his younger sister in the bed the right way, covering her up. Kissing her forehead, he wished her a goodnight. "Sleep well, Raven. I'm sure there's a battle soon."_ I'm not talking about actual combat..._ he concluded mentally.


End file.
